Semua Sayang Jongin (series)
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Cerita-cerita Jongin yang disayang oleh semua hyungnya dan kekasih tampannya, Oh Sehun. dari yang sedih sampai yang menggelikan. semua hanya tentang Jongin, hyungnya dan kekasihnya. /all member EXO (termasuk ex)/ ini HunKai yang nggak suka nggak usah baca! ini buat HKS!
1. Chapter 1

Butuh Teman

:LuMin/XiuHan-Jongin:

::

Dorm EXO

Jongin, atau kita biasa panggil dia dengan nama Kai ketika EXO perform. Namja manis dengan kulit tannya ini kini tengah duduk seorang diri. Semalam ia demam, dan berhasil membuat hyungdeul dan kekasihnya itu panik bukan main. Belum pernah ia demam setinggi kemarin. Namun, berkat hyungdeul dan kekasihnya yang merawat, pagi ini demamnya sudah turun.

"Hahhh~ kenapa sepi sekali!" gerutunya kesal. Pasalnya ketika ia bangun tadi pagi, dorm yang biasanya ramai itu nampak senyam, apalagi kalau bukan karena penghuninya pada melakukan jadwal semua?

"Aku bosaaaannn!" teriaknya kesal. Selimut yang sejak tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya kini jatuh teronggok di bawah kursi. Jongin melangkah menuju dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Namun di sana ia hanya menemukan note kecil dengan tulisan Kyungsoo.

" _Jongin-ah, kau hanya boleh makan bubur! Tidak boleh yang lain! Nanti setelah kami pulang, kau baru boleh makan yang lain! Ingat itu! Cepat sembuh ya dongsaengie~"_

Jongin menggumam kesal. Bubur? Bahkan sejak semalam ia harus makan itu.

"Menyebalkan!" rutuknya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk manis ditemani segelas air putih. Ia ambil selimutnya dan menyelimutkannya kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Hahhh~" lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas bosan. Namun tatapannya berubah sendu, matanya nampak menerawang.

 **Jongin POV**

"Hahh~" entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas bosan seperti ini. Aku merengut sejenak. Berpikir menerawang, mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah aku dan EXO lalui bersama. Senyum miris tersungging di bibir penuhku. Sejak kami menjadi OT9, semua member jadi sibuk. Lay hyung bahkan jarang pulang ke Korea, membuat suasana semakin sepi. Aku merindukan mereka, Luhan hyung, Kris hyung, dan Tao hyung. Aku merindukan mereka.

Aku tak tahu lagi kabar mereka sekarang, hanya Luhan hyung yang aku tahu, karena ia satu-satunya member yang masih bisa dikontak. Dua yang lain aku- ani! Kami tak tahu.

"Hyungdeull~ bogoshippeooo~" lirihku.

Aku tersenyum sedih saat mengingat-ingat apa-apa yang terjadi pada kami. Saat pertama debut, acara-acara di China berdua belas, tampil dengan formasi lengkap, EXO's Showtime. Semuanya. Sampai hingga hari dimana Kris hyung hilang dan kembali kemudian pergi. Luhan hyung yang memutuskan juga untuk pergi, kemudian Tao hyung.

"Hiks" satu isakan lolos dari bibirku. Sepi, di sini sepi.

"Hiks hyungg~ hiks~ Jongin rindu kalian hiks~ hyung-ahhhh" tangisku pecah juga di dorm yang sepi ini. Aku masih menangis, menangis keras sembari memanggil hyungku yang sudah pergi dari EXO, yang sudah tidak bisa aku temui lagi, hanya bisa melihatnya lewat video-videonya, yang tak bisa berbicara denganku lagi, yang sudah tidak bisa bermain denganku lagi.

"Hyunggg kembali hyunggg~ hiks~ Jongie rindu kalian~ Jongie sendirian sekarang hyungg~ temani Jongie~ hiks~ hyung-ah kembali kembali kembali hiks~ Jongie rindu Jongie butuh teman hyungg~ hyunggg~ hiks" **GREP!**

"Sshhuutt uljima sayangg~" Minseok, ya itu suara Minseok hyung. Aku balas memeluknya.

"Hyungg aku rindu mereka hiks~ apa mereka t-t-tidak rindu kita hyung?" tanyaku disela-sela isak tangisku. Minseok hyung yang memelukku dari belakang sofa, kini duduk di sampingku sembari menggusap rambutku lembut.

"Tidak mungkin Jongie, mereka juga rindu kita, waktu yang kita lalu dengan mereka tidak sebentar. Meskipun kita baru debut beberapa tahun, tapi waktu-waktu selama trainee tidaklah sebentar kita bersama mereka sayang~" jelas Minseok hyung. Aku tahu, Minseok hyung yang paling terpukul saat keluarnya Luhan hyung. Dia menangis dalam diam setiap malam dengan memanggil nama Luhan hyung. Namun keberuntungan dari mana, Luhan hyung ternyata masih bisa dihubungi meskipun lewat Lay hyung.

"Aku rindu mereka hyung~ kenapa jika mereka hiks~ rindu kita mereka tidak pernah berkunjung lagi kemari? Setidaknya hiks~ aku punya teman jika kalian semua sibuk!" ujarku. Minseok hyung tersenyum sedih.

"Mereka rindu, mereka ingin, tapi mereka tak bisa sayang~ sudah ne? Jongie istirahat, nanti demamnya tidak turun dan malah naik lagi. Sudah shhutt~ uljima sayang~" Minseok hyung membawaku ke kamar dan membaringkanku. Dia usap lembut air mataku yang masih menetes.

"Sudah sudah, ayo tidur biar cepat sembuh~" perlahan aku menutup mataku, aku bisa dengar Minseok hyung menyanyikan lagu Promise.

' _Hyung-ah'_

 **Jongin POV end**

.

.

 **Minseok POV**

Aku tatap dalam diam wajah dongsaeng tanku yang manis ini. Ani! Dongsaeng manisku dan yang lain, juga kekasih dari Oh Sehun, maknae EXO kami.

"Damainya~" gumamku dalam senyum. Aku usap lembut surai coklatnya yang halus itu.

"Jongin~" lirihku, aku menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan mataku menerawang. Air mataku menetes mengingat tangis Jongin tadi. Jongin menangis tepat saat aku pulang, namun aku diam saja di balik dinding, membiarkan ia menangis sepuasnya, memanggil nama-nama orang yang sudah tidak bersama kami lagi.

"Mereka pasti rindu padamu dan kita Jongin~" bisikku.

 **GREP!**

"Uljima sayang~" **DEG! DEG! DEG!**

' _I-ini-? T-tak mungkin! Pasti mimpi!_ '

 **MINSEOK POV end**

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Minseok tak menyadarinya, semenjak ia melamun, seseorang datang memasuki kamar Jongin, menemukan namja mungil yang kini meneteskan air mata, dengan seorang dongsaeng yang tidur lelap dengan mata basah.

"Uljima sayang~" bisik namja itu. Minseok sendiri yang mendengarnya langsung menegang.

"Pasti mimpi~" gumamnya. Namja yang memeluknya itu tersenyum. Tanganya terulur untuk mengusap rambut Jongin. Tangan lainnya masih memeluk Minseok, dengan dagu yang dia letakkan di bahu Minseok. Hembusan nafasnya yang lembut menerpa pipi chubby Minseok. Lengan kurus yang kokoh yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Minseok. Membuat Minseok meyakini bahwa ini nyata. Namja yang memeluknya itu nyata dan bukan sekedar mimpi.

"K-Kau-? K-kau b-benar benar L-L-Luhan?" namja tadi terkekeh pelan. Tangan yang sejak tadi mengusap rambut Jongin beralih mengusap air mata yang mengalir tanpa permisi dari mata bulat Minseok.

"Apa sosokku terlihat seperti mimpi bagimu, sayang?" Minseok menggeleng, air matanya menetes tanpa permisi. Isakan lirihnya lolos namun berhasil membangunkan Jongin yang memang belum tertidur lelap.

"Hyung?" panggil Jongin serak. Namja di balik Minseok tersenyum kecil.

"Baby bearku sudah bangun?" dia lepas Minseok, dan mendekatkan diri pada Jongin hanya untuk sekedar mencium kening namja tan kekasih dongsaengnya yang berkulit pucat.

"H-hyung? K-kau? K-k-kau L-L-Lu-Luhan hyung?" Jongin langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap namja berwajah China dengan rambut coklat terang mendekati orange itu. dia tangkup wajah tampan yang ia rindukan itu. air matanya kembali menetes. Sama halnya dengan Minseok yang terdiam dengan tangisnya.

"Ne, ini hyung sayang. Ini Luhan hyung, hyung rusanya Jongie~" ujar namja tersebut.

"Hiks Luhan hyung Luhan hyung! Bogoshippeoooo~" Jongin memeluk namja di hadapannya dengan erat, meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan halusinasinya saja. Minseok yang melihatnya semakin menangis. Namja tadi-Luhan- lengan lainnya memeluk Minseok, kini mereka berpelukan bertiga di atas kasur Jongin. Dua namja manis dalam pelukan Luhan masih menangis.

"Hyung bogoshippeo bogoshippeo~" isak Jongin. Minseok hanya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Na do na do. Na do bogoshippeo Jongie Minseokkie~" balas Luhan dengan senyum tampannya.

.

.

Jongin tak berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi. Member lain dan kekasihnya belum pulang. Hanya Minseok hyungnya dan satu dari tiga hyung yang ia rindukan. Hyung rusanya yang datang berkunjung. Dan karena itulah Jongin tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Hyunggg~" Luhan dan Minseok yang melihatnya tersenyum senang. Salah satu maknae mereka bisa tersenyum semanis itu sudah membuat mereka senang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Lu?" tanya Minseok, namja tampan di sampingnya tersenyum.

"Kabarku selalu baik meskipun sempat jatuh sakit. Tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang, aku rindu keluarga lamaku~" jawabnya, membuat Minseok dan Jongin menatapnya haru.

"Kami masih keluargamu hyung!" ujar Jongin ceria, Luhan mengangguk. Ia tahu dengan jelas fakta itu, dan tak akan pernah melupakannya.

"Karena Luhan hyung dan Minseok hyung di sini aku jadi punya teman! Yeeyyy! Aku sayang kalian!" ujar Jongin semangat. Luhan dan Minseok tertawa melihatnya.

"Kami juga sayang Jongin~" balas keduanya. Jongin tersenyum manis.

' _Terima kasih Tuhan kau mendatangkan dua dari sebelas malaikat penjagamu untukku. Sepuluhnya menjadi hyungku yang aku sayang, dan satunya menjadi kekasihku yang aku cinta. Terima kasih!'_

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

yuhhhuuuu~ saya kembaliiiii

oke ini hanya ff kebaperan author aja yang diungkap dalam wujud Jongin

kkk~ review read follow dan fav ditungguuu!


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Birthday, Jongin

:EXO:

:HunKai-EXO (ex juga):

14 Januari 2016

 **JONGIN POV**

"Hahhh~" aku menghela nafas lelah. Ini sudah pagi, tapi tak ada satu pun dari para member mengingat ulang tahunku. Bahkan Sehun juga. Biasanya dia kan paling dulu mengucapkan ulang tahun untukku.

"Apa mereka benar-benar lupa ya?" gumamku sedih. Biasanya tak ada yang lupa, apa karena kemarin sudah dirayakan berbarengan dengan ulang tahun Kyungsoo hyung?

"Kemungkinan~" lirihku. Aku bangun dari ranjangku untuk pergi mandi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terlelap.

Selesai mandi, aku melangkah keluar kamar. Dorm sangat sepi. Bekas pesta ulang tahun dua hari yang lalu sudah hilang tak berbekas, padahal biasanya masih ada sisa confeti atau sejenisnya.

"Kenapa rasanya berbeda ya tahun ini?" gumamku pelan.

Tahun ini adalah ulang tahunku dengan delapan member lainnya, tanpa Luhan hyung, Kris hyung, dan Tao hyung. Hari di mana Luhan hyung datang saat itu, aku kira Kris hyung dan Tao hyung juga akan ikut, ternyata tidak, dan aku kira Luhan hyung akan lama berada di Korea, ternyata tidak. Dia hanya bertahan sampai hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo hyung.

"Bahkan Luhan hyung juga lupa~" keluhku. Aku tak tahu apa Kris hyung dan Tao hyung masih ingat pada ulang tahunku atau tidak. Jangankan ulang tahun, mereka ingat denganku atau tidak aku tak tahu!

"Hiks" aku bekap mulutku sebelum isakanku terdengar.

"Hiks hiks" aku berlari ke kamar mandi, menyalankan kran air dan menangis keras setelahnya.

"Sakittt~ ini sakitt~ mereka tak ada yang ingatt~" aku menangis di dalam kamar mandi. Hingga suara ketukan di kamar mandi menyadarkanku.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Nugu?" tanyaku dengan suara sebiasa mungkin.

"Baekhyun. Jonginnie! Cepat gantian!" aku kira Sehun, ternyata Baekhyun hyung. Aku menetralkan kembali nafasku.

"Ne hyung chankkaman!" setelah memastikan keadanku kembali normal, aku mematikan kran air dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mian hyung~" ujarku semelas mungkin. Baekhyun hyung yang masih setengah sadar itu mengangguk.

' _Bahkan Baekhyun hyung juga berubah!'_ batinku sedih. Biasanya Baekhyun hyung selalu perduli padaku, bahkan ketika ia lelah sekalipun menggantikan Sehun sementara katanya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia berubah.

"Jonginnie~" aku menoleh saat mendengar suara Sehun. aku peluk namja tampan itu ketika menghampiriku.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah tidak ada, eoh? Mana ciuman selamat pagiku?" tanya dan minta Sehun, aku tertawa pelan, dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Sehunna?" dia melirikku dengan alis terangkat.

"Ani! Tidak jadi!" aku tersenyum kecil. Dia menatap menuntut.

"Tidak jadi, Hunnie! Cepat mandi sana!" bisa aku dengar Sehun mendengus kesal. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

' _Dia juga tidak ingat!'_ batin Jongin.

 **JONGIN POV end**

.

.

 **SEHUN POV**

Sebelum aku pergi mandi, aku lirik beruang manisku itu yang tengah menatap sedih.

"Mian baby, kalau aku mengucapkan duluan, mereka akan membunuhku!" ujarku pelan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

' _Kami semua ingat Jonginnie~'_

.

.

Aku duduk dengan wajah kesal, saat tahu Jongin menempel pada Minseok hyung. Ya meskipun aku tahu alasannya, tetap saja aku kesal. Aku dekati Jongin dan menariknya dalam pelukanku.

"Sehunnie? Wae?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Aku cemburu!" jujurku, Jongin malah tertawa.

"Ayolah baby~" gerutuku kesal. Jongin mencium bibirku sekilas lalu memelukku.

' _Lihat kadomu nanti sayang~'_

.

.

Aku menggeram kesal, pasalnya orang yang sejak tadi aku kirim e-mail, pesan, chat, dan sejenisnya tak kunjung membalas.

"Minta dibunuh dia!" geramku pelan, takut membangunkan Jongin yang tidur di sebelahku. Tidur siang, hibernasi, biasa beruang.

 **TING!**

 **DRRRT!**

Satu pesan dan chat terbalas.

 _ **WY061190 : "Albino bodoh! Kau menggangguku! Sudah aku bilang nanti ya nanti! Tenang saja aku tak lupa!"**_

Aku tersenyum kecil. Lalu aku buka balasan.

 _ **From : HZT_68**_

" _ **Iya aku tahu! Dasar berisik!"**_

Aku menggeram pelan. Dua tiang ini apa tidak bisa ya tidak menghinaku? Menyebalkan!

Aku mendengus saat kurang satu orang lagi. Hingga **TING!**

 _ **Deer90_XLH : "Aku tahu Sehun! dia dongsaeng berhargaku, jauh lebih berharga darimu! Dia sama seperti Minseokku!"**_

"Siapa sih kekasihnya ini?" kesalku. Aku lirik Jongin yang masih tidur lelap, namun mata sedikit bergerak, bukan membuka mata, air matanya yang jatuh.

"Ya Tuhan, Jonginnie? Kau kenapa menangis sayang? Bangunlah~" perlahan ia membuka matanya. Isakan lirih terdengar dari belahan bibir penuhnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" aku peluk tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dariku itu.

"Maknae, apa yang kau lakukan pada beruangku?" tanya Chanyeol hyung. Keningku berkedut.

"Beruangmu? Ku bunuh baru tahu rasa kau!" Chanyeol hyung hanya nyengir lalu duduk di sofa seberang.

"Kau kenapa, hm?" tanyaku lembut. Jongin menggeleng pelan. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukkannya padaku.

"Maknae? Apa yang terjadi pada Jonginnie?" tanya Baekhyun hyung yang datang bersama Jongdae hyung.

"Kau tak menyakitinya kan?" tanya Jongdae hyung menunduh. Aku menggeram pelan.

"Kau lihat sendiri dia menangis, dan aku tak melakukan apapun!" jawabku kesal. Jongin mencengkram erat kaos depanku. Isakannya masih terdengar, hingga hyungdeul yang lain datang. Termasuk Lay hyung yang menyempatkan diri pulang ke Korea.

"Jongin-ah, ada apa?" tanya Suho hyung lembut. Aura keibuannya muncul jika saat-saat seperti ini.

"Hiks Sehunnieee~" aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Sudah sayang jangan menangis~" bisikku.

"Kita tidur saja eoh? Aku temani, ayo! Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu!" aku menggendongnya seperti koala dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Sudah sayang~ jangan menangis lagi~ chu~" aku cium lembut bibirnya, isakkan terdengar lirih. Matanya menutup perlahan.

"Saengil chukkae baby~" lirihku. Sangat pelan seperti bisikkan.

 **SEHUN POV end**

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Ruang tengah dorm baru saja didekor seindah mungkin, berkat ide-ide 'aneh' namun sangat menganggumkan dari Byun Baekhyun, ruang tengah dorm itu kini nampak cantik dengan beberapa pita. Meja itu dihias sedemikian rupa oleh Chanyeol dan Suho. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Lay membuat roti di dapur. Jongdae membersihkan bagian rak-rak sepatu, dan sebagainya.

"YOSH! Selesai!" ujar Chanyeol ceria, namun dengan nada pelan. Takut yang bersangkutan bangun.

"Ayo mandi!" titah Suho. Mereka mengangguk. Rotinya saja sudah selesai, ketika semua mandi, Sehun bangun dan tersenyum saat melihat ruang tengah dan rotinya sudah siap. Tinggal orangnya yang perlu di siapkan.

"Sehun, cepat mandi dan bersiap sana!" ujar Jongdae.

"Ne hyung!"

.

.

Jongin bangun ketika tubuhnya diguncang pelan oleh Sehun.

"Ada apa Hunnie?" tanyanya lirih, dia masih mengantuk. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Cepat mandi dan bersiap Jonginnie~" Jongin menatap kekasih tampannya itu bingung.

"Memang kita mau kemana?" tanya Jongin. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menarik lengan Jongin, dan mendorong tubuh kekasih manisnya itu ke kamar mandi di kamar.

Sehun memilah pakaian yang cocok untuk Jonginnya.

"Sepertinya ini cocok!" sebuah sweater putih polos dan celana jeans. Simple namun akan terlihat manis jika dipakai oleh beruangnya.

"Pakai ini Jonginnie!" Sehun memberikan pakaian pilihannya pada Jongin yang masih berada di kamar mandi.

"Apa tak apa, Hunnie?" tanya Jongin ragu, soalnya Sehun mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung sesiku. Terlihat tampan dan dewasa.

"Tak apa sayang! Cepatlah, nanti kau keburu masuk angin!" ujar Sehun. Jongin dengan segera mengenakan pakaian pilihan Sehun.

' _Manis!'_ batin Sehun saat melihat Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi. Sebenarnya sih, mau Jongin pakai apapun, akan tetap terlihat manis di mata Sehun.

"Kemarilah aku tatakan rambutmu!" Sehun menyisir dan menata rambut Jongin. Dan jujur saja Jongin masih bingung.

"Nah! Sudah manis! Beruangnya Sehun sudah manis!" Jongin tersenyum malu.

"Sekarang aku tutup matamu sayang~" Jongin semakin dibuat bingung.

"Hunniee~" Sehun tersenyum di belakangnya.

"Tenang saja, aku selalu bersamamu~" Sehun menutup mata Jongin dan menuntun kekasihnya keluar kamar. Menuju ruang tengah yang gelap gulita.

"S-Sehun!" Jongin memeluk Sehun saat matanya hanya menangkap kegelapan di sana.

"Ssstt~ aku di sini. Ayo hadap depan!" Jongin menghadap depan, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan besar Sehun.

 **CTIK!**

Dari arah gelap itu muncul cahaya lilin. Jongin terperangah tak percaya. Bukan pada roti atau lilinnya, tapi pada orang yang membawa rotinya.

"K-K-Kris hyung?" lirihnya.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida saengil chukkae hamnida saengil chukkae uri Jongin saengil chukkae hamnida~ tiup lilinnya Bear!" Jongin masih tak percaya, namun ia tetap meniup lilinnya.

"Fiuuhh~"

 **CTIK! CTARR!**

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE JONGINNIEE!" Jongin menatap syok pada sosok Luhan dan Tao yang ternyata berada di kanan dan kiri Kris. Lalu member lainnya berada di belakang ketiganya.

"H-hyungg~" mereka semua tersenyum padanya.

"Hiks" isakan lolos dari bibir Jongin, namun bukan isakan kesedihan, melainkan isakan bahagia.

"Kau menangis sayang? Jangan menangis eoh? Ini hari bahagiamu. Saengil chukkae baby~" Sehun mencium kening Jongin dan memeluknya.

"EHEM!" deheman hyungdeul mereka membuat rona merah muncul di pipi keduanya.

"Jongin-ahhh!" Kris meletakkan rotinya dan berjalan memeluk Jongin, diikuti Luhan dan Tao.

"Bogoshippeo~" lirih Jongin.

"Na do~" balas ketiganya.

"Nah nah! Sudah sudah! Ayo kita habiskan hari bahagia Beruang manis kita ini sama-sama!" ajak Baekhyun.

"NE!"

.

.

"Jongin-ah, kau tahu? Ini semua rencana Sehun. berterima kasihlah padanya, jika bukan karenanya yang selalu mengirim kami pesan, kami tak akan ada di sini!" ujar Tao. Jongin melirik kekasihnya yang tengah meminum air putih itu. dia berjalan dan memeluk Sehun.

"Hunnie~ gomawoooo~" Sehun menatap bingung awalnya, namun saat matanya menatap hyungdeulnya ia tersenyum paham.

"Ne, ini semua hanya untuk Jonginnienya Sehun!" ujar Sehun. Jongin mengangguk ceria.

"Gowawo!" Sehun mengangguk dan balas memeluk Jongin.

' _Aku hanya berharap, kesebalas malaikat penjaga yang Kau kirimkan selalu bersamaku. Hyungdeulku dan kekasihku! Gomawo! Ini kado terindah!'_

.

.

END/TBC

* * *

SAENGIL CHUKKAE JONGIN OPPAAAA!

oke ini ff untuk ultahnya Jongin oppa

oke ditunggu review fav follow dan readnya ya

big thank to reviewers followers and favoriters, hehe

thank you^^


	3. Chapter 3

Kacamata Baru

:EXO:

:KrisHo-HunKai:

Dorm EXO

 **JONGIN POV**

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Aku mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi laciku pagi ini. Benda yang sejak tadi aku cari tak kunjung aku temukan. Dan ini menyebalkan!

"Ukh! Dimana aku menaruhnya semalam?" gumamku frustasi nyaris menangis. Ya Tuhan! Tanpa benda itu aku pasti terlihat aneh!

PUK!

"Jongin-ah? Apa yang kau cari, sayang?" aku berbalik dan menemukan Sehun yang berdiri menatapku heran.

"Hunnie~ apa kau tahu dimana aku menaruh kacamataku semalam?" tanyaku penuh harap. Sehun nampak mengingat-ingat.

"Semalam kau mengamuk karena Kris hyung tak jadi datang kemari. Lalu kau marah dan tak sengaja mematahkan kacamatamu, karena saat itu kau tak memakai kacamata, dan benda itu hanya kau pegang saja, yah~ kau merematnya terlalu erat hingga patah jadi dua!" jelas Sehun. aku membulatkan mataku mendengarnya.

"J-jinjja? A-aku marah pada Kris hyung semalam?" tanyaku tak percaya, Sehun mengusak rambutku gemas dan mengangguk.

"Ne" jawabnya. Aku merengut kemudian.

"Itu kan juga salah Kris hyung sendiri! Kenapa tidak ikut Luhan hyung saja saat dia kemari? Dasar naga bodoh!" rutukku. Sehun yang mendengar rutukkanku tertawa pelan.

"Bukannya hari ini kau tak ada jadwal, sayang?" tanya Sehun sembari menarikku dalam pelukannya dan mengusap rambutku sayang. Aku menyamankan posisiku dalam pelukannya.

"Memang tak ada jadwal, tapi aku ingin ke gedung menemui Hyoyeon nunna, karena ia memintaku menemaninya latihan dan memberi beberapa saran. Kalau pergi tanpa kacamata itu aku pasti tampak aneh! Bagaimana ini Hunnie?" aku memanyunkan bibirku, cemberut lah. Tapi Sehun malah terkekeh pelan, aku memukul dadanya gemas.

"Ish! Hunnie~" dia menepuk kepalaku lembut.

"Arra arra~ kenapa tidak pinjam Baekhyun hyung saja sementara?" saran Sehun. aku berpikir sebentar.

' _Pinjam Baekhyun hyung ya? Hmm? Berarti nanti aku harus membelikannya strawberry satu pack, susu strawberry satu dus, selai strawberry dua ukuran jumbo, eyeliner limited edition? TIDAK!'_ pikirku kesal.

"Shireoo!" Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatapku lembut namun tajam.

"Wae?" aku manyun. Masak Sehun tak tahu?

"Ayolah Hunnie~ kalau aku pinjam Baekkie hyung berarti aku harus merelakan berlembar-lembar won milikku hanya untuk membeli strawberry, susu strawberry, selai strawberry, dan eyeliner limited edition! SHIREO! Aku rasa kau tak lupa dengan dirinya yang Strawberry Addict! Aku tak mau!" Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Arra arra~ lalu mau bagaimana, heum?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan menemui Hyoyeon nunna tanpa kacamata saja. Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku pinjam topimu tapi, ok?" Sehun menatapku sejenak, kemudian ia mencium keningku dan kedua mataku, lalu bibirku lembut.

"Tidak sayang, kalau kau tak nyaman, aku bisa menggantikanmu menemui Hyoyeon nunna~" aku menggeleng.

"Aku sudah janji Hunnie, tak enak kalau tak ditepati. Tak apa, aku bisa pergi ke sana tanpa kacamata. Oh! Aku pinjam Chan hyung saja!" Sehun menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Terserahmu saja, sayang~ chu~" aku tersenyum ceria.

 **JONGIN POV –end-**

.

.

 **SEHUN POV**

Aku baru saja mengantar Jongin ke gedung SM untuk menemui Hyoyeon nunna. Aku tak bisa menemaninya karena aku punya jadwal bersama Suho hyung dan Baekhyun hyung. Biasanya sih sering sama Jongin, tapi hari ini ia kosong, apalagi dengan kondisi mata seperti itu.

"Hahhh~" aku menghela nafas berat. Jongin mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dialami Chanyeol hyung dulu, tapi sedikit berbeda, dan hal ini mengharuskan Jongin menggunakan kacamata untuk melaksanakan jadwal atau hanya sekedar keluar.

"Kris hyung sialan!" makiku kesal. Coba saja kalau semalam ia tak bilang tak jadi datang pada Jongin lewat Suho hyung, pasti Jongin tak akan mematahkan kacamatanya.

"Tapi ya bukan salah Kris hyung juga sih. AHH! Entahlah!" aku menginjak gas dan pergi melesat menuju tempat jadwalku menunggu.

.

.

"Sehun-ah!" aku menoleh dan mendapati Suho hyung yang berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyaku.

"Aniya, soal kemarin aku minta maaf ya mewakili naga bodoh itu! Dia bilang Jongin memutuskan panggilan darinya!" aku tertawa pelan. Jongin kalau ngambek itu lucu, orang yang menjadi objek ngambeknya akan dicueki sampai orang tersebut meminta maaf langsung, tidak lewat telepon atau pesan.

"Jelas kalau Jongin memutuskan panggilan, dia kan sedang ngambek sama Kris hyung!" ujarku sembari tertawa pelan. Suho hyung juga ikut tertawa kecil.

"Kau memaafkan Kris kan?" aku mengangguk saja.

"Ayolah hyung~ semuanya kan bukan salah Kris hyung juga. Nanti akan aku katakan pada Kris hyung supaya ia membeli kacamata baru untuk Jongin!" Suho hyung mengangguk.

"Dia di mana sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Bersama Hyoyeon nunna di gedung SM!" jawabku.

"Ohh, yasudah ayo pulang!" aku mengangguk.

 **SEHUN POV –end-**

.

.

 **SUHO POV**

 _ **To : Naga Babbo_Wu**_

 _ **From : Suhojaro_Wu(Kim)**_

" _ **Naga bodoh! Jongin jadi ngambek padaku juga kan? Cepatlah datang kemari setidaknya penuhi janjimu kalau kau akan menyempatkan diri kemari! Jangan lupa kalau kau kemari bawa kacamata baru untuk Jongin yang serupa seperti yang ia pakai sebelumnya! Ppalliwa! Aku sudah lelah dicuekki oleh dongsaeng manisku itu!"**_

"Ukh! Aku jadi kena getahnya juga kan? Dasar Naga bodoh!" rutukku. Sayangnya Naga bodoh itu adalah namja yang aku cintai.

"Hyung!" aku menoleh saat Chen memanggilku dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Apa Chen-ah?" dia mendekatiku.

"Kau tahu dimana Minseok hyung? Aku tak menemukannya sejak tadi!" aku menghela nafas. Dia ini bodoh atau apa sih? Minseok hyung kan masih jadi tahanannya Luhan hyung selama namja rusa itu di Korea.

"Dia masih jadi tahanan, bodoh!" ujarku sewot. Chen mengerucut kesal.

"Tapi kan kalau jawab juga tak usah se-sewot itu hyung!" kesalnya lalu pergi dari hadapanku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

CKLEK!

"Aku pulanggg~" namja beruang itu sudah pulang ternyata.

"Selamat datang, Jonginnie~" sapaku. Dia tak melihatku, dia mengacuhkanku?!

"SEHUNNIEEEEE~" teriaknya dan berlari ke kamarnya dan Sehun. Aku menganga.

HAUP!

"Tutup mulutmu hyung, nanti ada lalat masuk bau tahu rasa!" ujar Kyungsoo. Aku melirik Kyungsoo.

"Kyung~" dia menatapku aneh.

"Kyungg~" lirihku, dia semakin menatapku aneh.

"Kyungiee~ HUWEEEEE!" dia langsung kelabakan.

 **SUHO POV –end-**

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

"Kyungiee~ HUWEEEE!" Kyungsoo yang melihat Suho menangis langsung kelabakan bukan main. Ia bingung bagaimana menenangkan hyungnya ini.

"H-hyungg~ s-sudah jangan menangis! Aduh! Bagaimana ini!" tapi tak lama kemudian Suho sesenggukan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya lembut.

"Jonginnie mencuekiku gara-gara naga bodoh itu tak jadi kemari!" adu Suho. Kyungsoo mengehela nafas.

"Sudah hyung jangan menangis lagi, nanti Jongin juga kembali bermanja padamu. Kau sudah bilang pada Kris hyung?" Suho mengangguk.

"Kau sudah minta maaf?" Suho menggeleng.

"Bagaimana mau minta maaf? Didekati saja dia langsung mencari Sehun!" kesal Suho, Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Memang benar, dongsaeng beruang EXO itu kalau ngambek, kita yang salah sangat susah minta maafnya. Kalau didekati beruang itu akan langsung mencari kekasihnya. Baru mau memaafkan kalau keinginannya sudah terkabul. Beruntungnya Sehun sudah pengalaman.

"Ayo aku temani minta maaf~" Suho mengangguk.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, kasihan Suho hyung. Dia tak salah apa-apa~" ingat Sehun, dia kasihan juga melihat Suho harus meminta maaf pada Jongin. Padahal kan yang salah kekasih namja berwajah angelic itu.

"Hm" sahut Jongin. Sehun gemas sendiri.

"Sayang~" panggil Sehun lagi. Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan di hadapannya tertawa pelan.

' _Kenapa ini seperti drama saja? Suho hyung seperti ketahuan hamil di luar nikah oleh orang tuanya (Sehun-Jongin) dan tidak dimaafkan oleh sang ibu, dan sang ayah yang membujuk! Kkk~ ini pasti akan sangat lucu kalau dijadikan parody!'_ batin Kyungsoo aneh sembari terkikik pelan.

"Shireooo!" balas Jongin merajuk.

"Hahhh~" Suho menghela nafas.

' _Awas saja kau, naga bodoh!'_

.

.

Namja tinggi serba tertutup itu berlari tergesa menuju lobi bandara di mana jemputannya sudah menunggu. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah kotak kacamata.

"Mianhae"

"Mianhae"

Itu yang terus dia ucapkan saat menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara.

.

.

Dorm EXO

Suho merutuk berkali-kali, Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jemarinya masih menari indah di ponsel pintarnya itu.

"Dia akan datang Suho~" Suho merengut kesal.

"Aku sudah lelah hyung dicuekki dongsaeng manisku sendiri!" rajuk Suho. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dulu dia juga pernah sih dicueki dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, tapi ya tidak lama setelah tahu apa mau dongsaengnya ia langsung menurutinya dan meminta maaf.

' _Memang susah sih berurusan dengan Jongin yang ngambek!'_ batin Luhan.

BRAK!

"AKU PULANGGG!" Suho melompat dari sofa dan menghambur pada namja tampan yang baru saja mendobrak masuk. Membuat semua penghuni dorm terkejut bukan main, termasuk Jongin dan Sehun.

"KRIISSSS HYUNGGGGGG~" Jongin berseru dengan ceria saat melihat hyung kesayangannya itu. dia berlari dan menubruk tubuh Kris dan Suho. Untung saja namja tampan itu punya keseimbangan yang bagus.

"OMO! Aku merindukanmu hyungg~ Suho hyung kau sudah aku maafkan!" ujar Jongin ceria. Kris dan Suho mengulum senyum kecil. Sehun tertawa kecil di belakang Jongin.

"AH! Jongin-ah, ini kacamata baru untukmu! Mian neee~" Jongin mengangguk ceria. Ia ambil kacamata baru itu dari Kris.

"Gomawo hyungieee~" dia meloncat girang menubruk Sehun.

"Hunnie aku dapat kacamata baru dari Kris hyung!" Sehun tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu cepat pakai, aku ingin melihat betapa manis wajahmu, sayang~" wajah Jongin merona sempurna.

"Channie hyung kacamatany makasih ya~" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Jongin memakai kacamata barunya, membuat semua hyungnya dan Sehun memekik.

"KAWWAAIIII!"

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

setelah selesai dengan tugas-tugas numpuk akhirnya bisa update ff

yuhhuuu~ masih ada yang nungguin author nggak sih? nggak ada ya? nggak apa

oke ini lanjutannya

selamat membaca, dan seperti biasa reviewnya follownya dan favnya ditunggu

thanks^^


	4. Chapter 4

Latihan

:EXO:

:LayBaek-HunKai:

* * *

saya kemballiiiii~

ada yang kangen ni ff nggak? ada ada ada?'

yah terserah reader juga sih, author cuma mau bilang makasih buat yang udah read, review, fav dan follow

juga yang udah nungguin ni ff sampe lumutan

makasih, author terharu #lebay #tendangauthor

oke! Let's go to read!

* * *

SM Ent

Practice Room

Nampak Lay, Sehun, Jongin, Minseok, dan Chanyeol yang masih berada di ruang latihan dance. Mereka masih betah di sana untuk terus berlatih memperlancar gerakan, apalagi Chanyeol, Sehun dan Lay sampai menyerah mengajarinya. Seharusnya Chen juga ikut, namun dia kabur duluan dengan alasan Tao yang menelponnya. Jongin yakin itu hanya alasan hyungnya yang pecinta bebek karet itu untuk menghindar dari latihan.

"Dasar Chen! Main kabur!" seru Minseok kesal.

"Ya Tuhan! Chanyeol, kau benar-benar tidak bisa?" tanya Lay pasrah, Chanyeol mengangguk lesu.

"Bukan tidak bisa, aku sedikit kesusahan bagian itu!" elak Chanyeol, Sehun mendengus.

"Lakukan bertahap saja hyung!" usul Sehun. Lay mengangguk lalu kembali memberi contoh dengan langkah bertahap, dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya dengan seksama.

.

.

.

.

Dorm EXO

Mereka baru pulang ketika jam sudah menunjuk pukul dua belas malam. Chanyeol nampak paling kelelahan. Lay berjalan paling belakang lalu duduk di sofa, hampir saja ia menduduki Baekhyun, kekasihnya, kalau saja dia tak melihat namja manisnya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa ia tidur di sini?" gumam Lay, dia guncang pelan tubuh Baekhyun, membuat sang main vocal EXO itu mengerang kesal karena tidurnya diganggu. Lay sendiri tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun, rasa lelahnya setelah mengajari Chanyeol mati-matian terbayar dengan menatap wajah kekasih manisnya itu.

"Bangun, ayo pindah!" Lay menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan mudah lalu merangkulnya membawanya ke kamar. Beda LayBaek, beda HunKai. Sehun menahan tubuh ramping Jongin agar tidak jatuh, mengingat namja manis itu sudah terlelap.

"Hati-hati Sehun!" ingat Minseok, Sehun mengangguk.

"Selamat malam hyung!" Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Selamat malam juga Sehun, Jongin!" balas Minseok.

.

.

.

.

Dorm EXO

Dapur

Lay sudah bangun pagi-pagi bersamaan dengan sang leader dan Kyungsoo. Dia dengan segera mandi dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membantu dongsaengnya yang bermata bulat itu.

"Pagi Kyung!" sapa Lay.

"Oh, pagi juga hyung!" balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum innocentnya. Lay mengacak rambut dongsaengnya sebentar lalu mengambil pisau dan memotong sayur dengan telaten.

"Hyung, kemarin Chan hyung latihannya bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Yahh~ bagaimana ya? Dia agak susah namun sebenarnya ia bisa, paham?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau masalah dance dia memang agak susah hyung, tapi kalau masalah membuat lirik lagu dia yang paling cepat tanggap!" ujar Kyungsoo diselingi tawa kecil. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun bangun dan memeluk Lay dari belakang.

"Pagi geeee~ Kyungieee~" sapa Baekhyun dengan suara parau dan mata yang masih setengah tertutup. Lay dan Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Pagi juga hyung~" sapa Kyungsoo.

"Pagi baby Baek!" Lay meletakkan pisaunya dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Bangun dan pergi mandi Baek! Kau bau sekali!" ledek Lay yang dihadiahi cubitan kesal dari Baekhyun.

"Aku mandi aku mandi!" Lay terkekeh geli. Seperginya Baekhyun, muncul Jongin yang sudah terlihat manis.

"Kau mau kemana, Jongie?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Mau ke gedung SM, aku mau latihan lagi hyung!" jawaban Jongin membuat dua namja yang berada di dapur itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Latihan? Lagi?" tanya Lay memastikan. Jongin mengangguk lucu. Tiba-tiba aura kelam Lay muncul, Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping namja tampan berdimple itu bergerak mundur.

"Kita baru pulang pukul dua belas malam, dan kau kemarin sudah berlatih keras, bahkan ucapan Sehun tak kau hiraukan, dan sekarang? Pagi-pagi sekali kau mau ke gedung SM untuk berlatih lagi? KAU INI MANUSIA BODOH! BUKAN MESIN TARI!" amuk Lay. Jongin terkejut mendengarnya. Member lain dan Tao, yang saat itu berkunjung, terkejut mendengar teriakan Lay, membuat mereka dengan segera pergi ke dapur.

"Ge, ada apa?" tanya Chen.

"Kau tahu Chen? Dongsaengmu yang satu ini hendak pergi latihan lagi!" ujar Lay sarkas, jujur saja Jongin sedikit tertohok mendengarnya, hyung kesayangannya baru saja membentaknya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tak mencegahnya, eh? Kau tak tahu kemarin dia berlatih sekeras apa, HAH?! Kenapa kau mengizinkannya?!" marah Lay pada Sehun. namja tampan itu mengerjap.

"Aku tak tahu kalau dia akan pergi berlatih hyung, dia bilang padaku bahwa dia akan pergi dengan Taemin!" jawab Sehun, dan kini tatapan tajam namja tampan itu jatuh pada kekasihnya yang menunduk. Dia dibohongi.

"Kim Jong In!" desis Sehun, Jongin mendongak dan matanya menatap wajah Sehun yang merah karena marah. Bukan karena ia hendak pergi latihan, tapi karena ia berbohong.

"Mian Sehunniee~" gumam Jongin pelan. ia menatap Lay yang masih menatapnya kesal. Hyung Chinanya tidak marah, dia hanya kesal, dan Jongin tahu itu dengan baik.

"Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang dan istirahat! Atau pisau ini yang melayang padamu!" ancam Lay. Jongin mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan pergi diikuti Sehun di belakangnya.

"Aku harap setelah ini tak ada pertenkaran dari-" belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara bantingan pintu terdengar. **BLAM!**

"Bagaimana ini?" lirih Minseok.

.

.

.

HunKai's room

"Kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Sehun tak senang. Dia tak mempermasalahkan kalau kekasihnya itu mau pergi latihan, dia bisa menemani, tapi berbohong? Ya Tuhan! Sehun benar-benar tak percaya kalau kekasihnya bisa berbohong padanya. Apa ini karma gara-gara ia tak mau mengaku kalau ada pemotretan dengan Irene? Tapi-?!

"Mianhae~" lirih Jongin yang kini duduk di kasurnya. Sehun mendekat dan mengunci pergerakan Jongin.

"Kau berani berbohong padaku? Kenapa, hm? Balas dendam?" tanya Sehun lirih namun dengan suara beratnya itu, Jongin menunduk takut. Kekasihnya marah padanya, dan itu adalah hal keempat yang menjadi ketakutannya, yang pertama dia takut pada Tuhan, kedua orang tuanya, ketiga hyungdeulnya, dan keempat Sehun.

"Mian Hunniee~" lirih Jongin. Dia berbohong juga beralasan. Sehun mencengkram kuat dagu Jongin dan mengangkatnya. **DEG!** Hati Sehun terasa sesak saat melihat liquid itu lolos dari mata bulat nan bening kekasihnya.

"Mian~" lirih Jongin, matanya menatap sendu Sehun. dia bersalah, dia tahu. Tapi, dia tetap takut melihat sosok Sehun marah, apalagi di luar Lay juga nampak kesal padanya.

"Aku tak masalah kalau kau mau pergi berlatih Jongie, tapi tidak dengan berbohong. Kenapa kau berbohong, hm?" tanya Sehun melembut, sakit juga hatinya melihat gurat ketakutan di wajah kekasihnya. Dia kendurkan cengkramannya.

"Aku takut hiks kau tak akan mengizinkan hiks kemarin kau juga hiks marah padaku kan? Mian hiks kalau aku jujur nanti hiks Sehunnie akan melarangku lagi hiks~" Sehun memeluk Jongin dan mengusap surai kekasihnya lembut.

"Sudah, maafkan aku juga! Sekarang minta maaflah pada Lay hyung, dia khawatir padamu!" ujar Sehun sembari melepas pelukannya dan mengusap lembut air matanya.

"Nee~" lirih Jongin. Sehun membantunya berdiri dan membukakan pintu. Di dapur Lay nampak berdua dengan Baekhyun yang menenangkannya.

"Ge~" Lay mendongak menatap Jongin yang matanya sembab.

"Mian ge, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi~ maafkan aku~" lirih Jongin sembari menunduk. Sehun mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Ne, maafkan gege juga, Jongie~ maaf tadi gege membentakmu! Kau janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Lay beranjak dari kursinya dan memeluk dongsaeng tannya. Baekhyun dan Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mian ge~" Lay mengangguk, dia melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Jongin.

"Sudah, kau belum makan kan? Ayo makan! Kau juga Sehun, Baek!" dua yang lain mengangguk, dan mereka makan berempat.

Di balik dinding Minseok menghela nafas lega.

"Beruntungnya Sehun sekarang ada dia sudah bisa bersikap dewasa. Ngomong-ngomong soal dewasa? Sial! Rusa gila itu membohongiku lagi?! Awas saja kau Xi!" dumel Minseok lalu pergi dari sana sambil masih menyumpah serapahi seseorang yang jauh di negeri China sana.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

yuhuuuu~ ayo read review fav dan follow ne?

ditunggu semuanyaaaa

gomawo^^


	5. Chapter 5

Kau Bukan Orang yang Menyusahkan, Kau Orang yang Berharga

:EXO-OT12:

:HunKai-Other:

::

* * *

ini author ambil dari sudut pandang sehunnya

trus kalau semisal ada yang tidak cocok atau kurang tepat dengan momentnya, author minta maaf

author mencari moment yang cocok jadi maaf ya kalau ada yang kurang tepat dengan aslinya

no bash!

selamat membaca^^

* * *

All Sehun POV

Dia ada di sana, bersama kami, duduk di kursi, dengan kaki cideranya. Aku tak bisa mendekatinya, meskipun aku sangat ingin, tapi aku tak bisa mendekatinya. Ini sesuai perjanjianku dengannya dan hyungdeul. Hubungan kisah cinta kami sebenarnya masih menjadi rahasia, sehingga sampai sekaranga para fans menganggap kami hanya partner sesama maknae line. Meskipun bukan begitu kenyataanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ingin sekali aku menggendongnya selama konser, menemaninya, berdiri di sisinya. Posisiku digantikan Suho hyung dan Lay hyung yang selalu berada di kanan-kirinya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya cemas dalam diam.

" _Sehunnie, selama konser, kalau aku ke atas panggung, jangan dekati aku ne?" aku menggeleng kuat. Bagaimana bisa aku tak ada di sisinya kalau dia saja sedang terluka seperti ini?_

" _T-tapi- Jongie a-" dia menggeleng dengan senyum lemah. Aku masih bersikukuh tak ingin jauh darinya._

" _Aku mohon Sehunniee~" dia memohon sembari menatap langsung ke mataku. Membuatku diam tak berkutik._

" _Ini demi kebaikanmu dan Jongin juga, Sehun!" aku menoleh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol hyung yang tidak biasanya. Aku tahu, semua hyungku juga ingin aku tetap di samping Jongin, tapi untuk kali ini, aku harus mengalah. Untuk kelancaran konser, dan agar CEO –kurang ajar- Kim tak memukul atau memarahi kami lagi._

" _Baiklah~" ujarku lemas. Jongin mendekat dengan susah payah padaku dan memelukku._

" _Aku mencintaimu Sehun, maafkan aku. Ini untuk kita berdua dan hyungdeul!" ujarnya pelan. aku memeluknya erat. Aku tak ingin dia tak ada di jarak jangkauanku, aku ingin dia ada di dekatku. Tapi? Aku tak bisa egois sekarang._

" _Ne, aku tahu. Aku juga sama Jongie~" aku cium lembut keningnya. Lalu mencium sekilas bibir penuhnya._

" _Setelah konser selesai, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua!" aku mengangguk._

" _Ne~"_

Dan di sinilah aku, berada di belakang Chanyeol hyung, berdiri menatapnya dengan cemas. Saat perform First Snow, saat dia hendak naik, aku hanya bisa diam, membiarkan hyungdeul menolongnya. Sungguh tangan dan kakiku gatal ingin mendekat padanya, membantunya. Kalau bisa menggendongnya.

' _Maafkan aku Jonginnie~'_ lirihku dalam hati.

Otakku terus berputar mencari cara agar ia tertawa atau tersenyum. Aku tahu, sejak tadi dia menahan air matanya. Aku tahu dengan jelas itu. mata sayunya tak bisa berbohong padaku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku diam-diam.

Perform Lucky dia juga ikut menyanyi. Ketika hyungdeul memintaku menarikan salah satu lagi kami dengan kostum binatang, aku membuat gerakan itu sekaku dan selucu mungkin atau setidaknya sememukau mungkin, karena aku ingin membuat mata sayu itu berbinar. Saat yang lain tertawa karena Lay hyung yang saat menari langsung diterjang Chanyeol hyung, Suho hyung, dan entah siapa itu yang memakai kostum berwarna hijau, aku tak peduli, yang aku pedulikan hanya Jongin, hyung yang berdiri di sampingku saja aku tak tahu, entah Baekhyun hyung atau Xiumin hyung? Berganti kostum hewan seperti ini saja aku tak memperhatikan hyungdeul, pikiranku hanya bertitik padanya. Ah ne, saat semuanya tertawa akan perform Lay hyung, tidak denganku yang diam menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. Mata itu setidaknya sudah berbinar.

' _Jonginnie~'_ lirihku dalam hati.

Mataku selalu menatapnya, meskipun hanya sekilas, setidaknya aku masih bisa memastikan keadaannya. Ada bagian dimana aku meminta hyungdeul melakukan aegyo, termasuk Jongin. Aku hanya berharap dengan ini dia bisa tertawa.

Hyungdeul melakukan semuanya, tapi saat bagian Lay hyung, aku dibuat mati kutu, seharusnya Lay hyung yang melakukannya, ia malah menyerangku dengan kata-katanya yang polos, yang membuatku ingin sekali melempar namja tampan China itu ke arah fans, dan gara-gara perkataannya aku melakukan aegyo, dia tidak melakukannya. Aku menahan tawa saat giliran Jongin. Dia begitu lucu dengan aegyonya, membuatku harus menahan diri agar tidak menyerangnya.

' _Sabar Sehun sabar! Kakinya sedang sakit dan ini masih di atas panggung. Sabar Sehun sabar!'_

Dia bilang kalau aegyonya tak begitu lucu, tapi dengan tawa dan senyumnya itulah yang membuatnya bertambah manis berkali-kali.

' _Tetap tersenyum seperti itu Jonginnie~'_

.

.

Dorm

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kasur, selesai mandi tadi aku langsung membantu Jongin mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sebenarnya ia sudah menolakku, dia bilang bisa sendiri, tapi aku tetap keras kepala dan membantunya.

"Balasan karena aku tak membantumu sama sekali di konser!" ujarku padanya saat ia bersikukuh melakukan semuanya sendirian.

"Sehunnie?" aku bangun dari tiduranku dan membantunya duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku tak mau duduk di sini Hunnie, ayo ke ruang tengah, hyungdeul ada di sana, katanya sedang video call dengan Kris hyung, Luhan hyung, dan Tao hyung! Kajja!" ajaknya ceria, aku tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

"Aku gendong!" dia menolak, tapi aku lebih keras kepala padanya, aku angkat tubuhnya bridal dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Kyaa! Hunnie!" aku tertawa pelan.

"Wooohooo! Maknae kita datanggg!" seru Chen hyung dan Chanyeol hyung. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Jongin tertawa.

"HYUNGIE!" sapaku dan Jongin bersamaan pada tiga sosok yang berada di layar.

"Sehun! Jongin!" seru ketiganya.

"Kalian di mana hyung?" tanya Jongin antusias, dia aku dudukan di pangkuanku, hyungdeul yang lain duduk melingkar.

"Di rumah Rusa ini, berhubung kami libur!" jawab Kris hyung yang langsung mendapat geplakan dari namja Rusa di sebelahnya. Aku tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau saja yang menumpang tiba-tiba, bodoh! Aku kan hanya mengajak Tao saja!" nampak Kris hyung yang mencibir lalu ngacir pergi sesaat sebelum kembali lagi.

"Konser kalian keren lho!" puji Tao hyung. Bisa aku lihat mata bulatnya meredup sendu. Aku hanya menatap tajam panda China itu dari belakang punggung Jongin.

"A-ah, sepertinya aku salah bicara, ehhehe~" kekeh Tao hyung kaku.

"Tapi aku tidak tampil hyung!" gumamnya lemah.

"Kau ikut tampil Jongin, kau bahkan melawan manager hyung tadi dan memaksakan diri pergi ke panggung bersama kami!" ujar Kyungsoo hyung. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di perutnya.

"Tapi aku bahkan tak ikut menari dengan kalian, yang aku lakukan hanya duduk" lirihnya. Aku mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Kau memang tidak menari bersama kami, tapi kau selalu menemani kami tadi!" ujarku.

"Gwaenchana Jongie, mau kau tampil atau tidak, kau tetap ada di sana, bersama EXO dan EXO-L!" ujar Luhan hyung.

"Ne hyung~" bisiknya pelan.

"Jongin-ah~" panggil kami semua.

"Aku menyusahkan ya?" gumamnya. Kami semua menggeleng, termasuk tiga orang yang nun jauh di sana.

"Tidak! Siapa yang bilang kau menyusahkan, HAH?! Sini katakan padaku biar aku hajar!" ujar Baekhyun hyung menggebu. Dia tertawa pelan.

"Aku menyusahkan hyung, kalian bahkan membantuku naik panggung, dan mengambilkanku kursi. Maafkan aku, aku merepotkan kalian tadi~" kami menggeleng.

"Repotkan saja mereka Jongie! Itu gunanya hyung!" ujar Kris.

"Naga bodoh!" ejek kami semua kecuali Jongin yang tertawa kecil. Aku tersenyum dia akhirnya bisa tertawa.

"Kau tidak merepotkan Jongin, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!" ujar Suho hyung.

"Kalau kami hanya diam saja membiarkanmu, maka jangan panggil kami hyung!" ujar Minseok hyung yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Yang dikatakan Minseok hyung benar, kami seperti tak punya hati kalau kami malah membiarkanmu tadi!" ujar Chen hyung.

"Justru kami merasa marah karena kami melarang Sehun berada di sisimu!" ujar Lay hyung.

"Aku tak apa hyung, aku masih bisa mengawasinya tadi!" ujarku.

"EHEM! Kalian tak melupakan kami kan?" kami semua tertawa.

"Jangan anggap dirimu menyusahkan dan merepotkan Jongin, yang dikatakan mereka tadi benar, justru jika mereka, kami, tak membantumu, maka kami tak pantas kau panggil hyung!" ujar Luhan hyung bijak.

"Mereka melakukan karena mereka peduli dan mereka keluargamu, Jongin!" lanjut Kris hyung.

"Itu tandanya mereka, kami, sayang padamu!" lanjut Tao hyung.

"Dengar sayang?" bisikku. Dia menangis dengan sebuah senyum manis.

"Maafkan aku!" kami semua mengangguk.

"Kau berharga untuk kami!" ujarku dan mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut.

"Errmmhh~ Hunnieehh~"

.

.

"YAK! MAKNAE!"

.

END/TBC

* * *

saya kemballiiiiiiii!

siapa yang nungguin ini ff absurd? ada nggak?

hohoho maafkan author oke?

ne ditunggu review read fav dan follownya


	6. Chapter 6

Percaya Padaku, Aku Mohon!

:EXO-OT12:

:HunKai-Other:

::

Dorm

Aura suram dan kelam dikeluarkan oleh maknae EXO yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah sembari meremat ponselnya erat. Bahkan ia merasa ingin menghancurkan ponselnya.

"Apa saja yang aku lewatkan, hm?" desisnya. Lay dan Chen yang berada di sana mengambil jarak beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Sehun, aku mohon, dengarkan aku dulu!" seorang namja tan duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"DENGARKAN APA LAGI KIM JONGIN?!" amuk Sehun pada namja tan manis di sampingnya, Jongin, kekasihnya.

"Sehun~ aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu!" mohon Jongin dengan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja.

"Sehun-ah, akan lebih baik kalian bica-" perkataan Chen terpotong dengan teriakan amarah Sehun.

"BICARA?! BICARA APA LAGI?! SAAT AKU PULANG SYUTING, INI BERITA YANG AKU TERIMA?! KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU SEKARANG, HAH?!" Jongin menangis di hadapan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku hiks ini hiks ini ini juga untuk kita maafkan aku maaf maaf" ujar Jongin disela tangisnya.

"Aku masih bisa mentorelir beritamu dengan Krystal karena aku tahu dia mengatakannya sendiri padaku sebelum berita ini tersebar. Tapi-? ini? BAGAIMANA KAU MENJELASKAN INI KIM? KENAPA KAU BISA ADA SATU HOTEL DENGANNYA, HAH?!" marah Sehun.

"Sungguh Sehun itu hanya settingan hiks aku aku tak melakukan hiks apapun dengannya hiks Sehun-ahhh~ aku mohon maafkan aku maaf" tangis Jongin. Sehun tak bicara apapun dan pergi dari sana. **CKLEK! BLAM!**

"Jongin-ah?" panggil Lay lembut, Jongin menangis keras, bertepatan dengan kedatangan para member dan para mantan EXO.

"Jongin?" panggil Tao. Jongin tak menjawab dan ia hanya menangis.

"Bagaimana hiks ini hyung bagaimana? Sehun marah hiks padaku dia hiks tak hiks percaya hiks lagi padaku hiks bagaimana?" tangis Jongin.

"Maafkan dia Jongin, semuanya bukan salahmu~" ujar Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan. Jongin menggeleng.

"Harusnya aku bilang juga padanya soal settingan ini tapi hiks tapi ARRGGHH!" teriak Jongin kalap. Dia tak bisa menahan lelahnya, sakitnya, semuanya.

"Jongin-ah!" Luhan dan Chanyeol dengan sigap melepas tangan Jongin yang memukuli dada dan kepalanya keras.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu, Jongin!" teriak Luhan berharap dapat di dengar oleh dongsaengnya.

"JONGIN!" teriak Chanyeol. Tubuh ringkih itu berhenti memberontak tetapi tubuhnya merosot jatuh.

"Ya Tuhan! Jongin!"

.

.

"Sehun-ah, hyung mohoh dengarkan dia, ne? Maafkan dia, ini hanya settingan, dia tak ingin melukaimu makanya dia tak mengatakannya padamu~" ujar Suho. Sehun menatap sedih.

"Tapi jika begini dia menyakitiku hyung~" lirih Sehun.

"Maafkan dia Sehun, ini semua bukan kemauannya. CEO –gila tak waras- Kim itu benar-benar membuat semuanya runyam, dia menggunakan ini untuk comeback kita, ini sama seperti kasus Baekhyun dan Taeyeon noona!" ujar Suho. Sehun menunduk dan meremas lengannya.

"Jongin selalu menangis pada Minseok hyung dan padaku, dia tak kuat melakukan semuanya. Kyungsoo berkali-kali menemukannya melukai dirinya sendiri!" ujar Suho, tangan Sehun semakin mengepal erat.

"Dengarkan semuanya, Krystal juga datang pada kami dan meminta maaf, dia juga tak mau melakukan ini! tapi Krystal berusaha membantu sehingga dia mau, kekasihnya berkali-kali menghubunginya meminta kejelasan, dan dia juga tak enak padamu dan kekasihnya. Maafkan dia Sehun~ ini bukan salahnya~" jelas Jongin. Sehun menunduk lalu mengangguk.

"Temui dia~"

.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin pelan, namja pucat itu mengangguk.

"Aku di sini, Jongie~" ujar Sehun. Jongin bangun dari tidurnya, hampir saja ia melepas infusnya namun dengan segera ditahan Sehun.

"Ssshhht~ jangan terburu-buru sayang, aku ada di sini tak akan kemana-mana~" ujar Sehun menenangkan.

"Jinjjayo?" lirih Jongin. Sehun mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak mendengarkan penjelasanmu dan memarahimu hingga kau seperti ini. aku sungguh minta maaf, Jongie~" Jongin menatap mata Sehun lembut dan mengangguk.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf tak memberitahukan semuanya padamu, Sehun, maaf~" Sehun mengangguk.

"Ne, intinya kita sama-sama salah dan saling memaafkan~" Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Cepat sembuh, aku menyayangimu~" Jongin mengangguk.

.

.

"CEO itu apa sudah gila?" tanya Luhan marah.

"Dia gila skandal~" sahut Kris kesal.

"Apa lagi setelah KaiStal?" sindir Tao.

"Sudahlah kalian, kami tak apa!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Tak apa apanya, HAH?!" marah tiga namja tampan itu.

"Ini keterlaluan, mendongkrak popularitas dengan beragam skandal!" sindir Luhan.

"Sudah sudah, jangan cari gara-gara, pasti semuanya juga akan berlalu sebagaimana mestinya~" ujar Minseok.

"Hahhh~" hela mereka semua.

.

.

"Sehun?" namja pucat itu menatap kekasihnya dengan alis terangkat, heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja, sayang~" ujar Sehun gemas.

"Lalu, apa aku percaya padaku?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Kau masih meragukanku ya?" tanya Sehun, Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Habisnya tadi kau it-" chu~

"Ermmhh~ angghh~ S-sehunnhhh~" desah Jongin saat Sehun mengulum bibir penuhnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Jongin! Untuk yang tadi maaf, aku kelalahan dan pulang-pulang mendapat berita semacam ini otakku sudah tak bisa diajak kerja sama. maafkan aku soal tadi, hm? Aku selalu percaya padamu!" ujar Sehun.

"Jinjjayo?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Tetap percaya padaku, Sehun!" Sehun mengangguk.

"Ne!"

.

.

"Mungkin ciuman tadi bisa dilanjut?" goda Sehun.

"YA! DASAR MESUM! Anggghh~ Sehunnhh~"

.

.

TBC/END


	7. Chapter 7

Kado Untuk Sehun

:EXO-OT12:

:HunKai-Other:

::

* * *

spesial chap buat Sehun oppa yang besok ultah

Saengil chukkae^^

Selamat membaca

no bash!

* * *

All Jongin POV

Aku duduk merengut di ruang tengah. Ditemani Luhan hyung dan Tao hyung, Kris hyung keluar menemani Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung, biasa ajhumma-ajhumma rempong.

"Ada apa, Jongie? Wajahmu kusut sekali!" ledek Tao hyung. Aku hanya mendengus lalu menatapnya kesal.

"Tao jangan menggodanya, kau bisa habis di tangan Sehun!" ingat Luhan hyung. Aku tersenyum menang.

"Arrayeo~" sahut Tao hyung malas.

"Hyung hyung!" panggilku pada keduanya.

"Apa?" aku berpikir sejenak.

"Hyung, besok kan Sehun ulang tahun, aku- aku bingung ingin memberinya apa, hyung punya usul?" keduanya nampak berpikir.

"Hmm~ aku juga belum punya kado untuk Sehun. kalau diberi kejutan sudah terlalu biasa, apalagi kita bertiga di sini, ya percuma, tidak sepertimu kan bulan Januari lalu!" jawab Luhan hyung, aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku kado boneka panda ukuran big saja ya?" gumam Tao hyung konyol, aku melemparnya dengan bantal sofa.

"Tao!" desis Luhan hyung. Tao hyung tertawa keras.

"Arra arra~" sahutnya.

"Aku bingung memberi apa, tahun lalu aku memberinya syal, sebelumnya sepatu, trus sekarang apa?" tanyaku bergumam.

"Sehun bukan tipe orang yang suka menerima kado, kau tahu sendiri dengan itu Jongin, jadi dia pasti senang kalau kau hanya mengucapkan selamat padanya. Dia tulus Jongin~" aku tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Luhan hyung.

"Lagipula pasti dia menerima kado juga dari fans~" ujar Tao hyung, aku mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Tapi? apa yang akan aku berikan untuk membalasnya?" gumamku.

"Cintamu yang tulus untuknya itu sudah cukup, Jongin~" jawab Tao hyung. Aku terdiam sejenak. Terpekur tepatnya, Tao hyung bisa bicara seperti itu juga ternyata.

"Hyung, kau bisa bicara seperti itu juga ternyata~" ujarku meledek. Tao hyung pasang wajah datar.

"Chenchen mu pasti terpesona padamu, HAHAHA" tawa Luhan hyung.

"Awas kau hyung! Jongin!" aku dan Luhan hyung langsung kabur ke kamar Luhan hyung dan Minseok hyung, dan tertawa mendengar sumpah serapah Tao hyung untuk kami.

.

.

11 April 2016

23.50 KST

Aku mengendap dari keluar kamar. Di dapur Chanyeol hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung sudah menungguku. Hyungdeul yang lain menyiapkan hal yang lain. Sehun sendiri sedang terlelap karena kelelahan setelah pulang syutingnya.

"Hyung, sudah siap kuenya?" tanyaku. Keduanya mengangguk.

"Kajja!" aku mengendap menuju ruang tengah, tempat dimana hyungdeul menungguku.

"Baik, kau bawa kuenya, aku yang bangunkan!" ujar Chen hyung. Aku mengangguk.

"Ekhem ekhem!" dehem Chen hyung mengetes suara, aku mengerjap, jangan bilang kalau-

"Chen jang-!"

"SEHUNNN JONGINNN HILANGGGG!" aku membelalak, mendeathglare Chen hyung yang seenaknya saja berteriak.

"MWO? JONGIN KAU-? KENAPA GELAP! HYUNG LAMPUNYA MATI YA?!" balas Sehun berteriak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

' _Dia juga bodoh ternyata!'_ batinku geli.

"SEHUUUNNNN!" teriak Chen hyung lagi, aku berusaha menutup telingaku, tapi tanganku sibuk dengan kue.

"HYUNG! DIMANA JONGIN?!" kesal Sehun masih berteriak, hingga- **CTIK! SLAP! CTTARR! CTARRR!**

12 April 2016

KST

"SAENGIL CHUKKAAEEE MAKNAEE!" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Saengil chukkae chagiyaaa~" aku mendekat sembari membawa kue ulang tahun yang lilinya dinyalakan oleh Minseok hyung.

"J-Jongin?" aku tersenyum manis.

"Saengil chukkae Sehunnya Jongin! Malaikatnya Jongin!" ujarku, dia tersenyum tipis dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia menata rambutnya yang sedikit mencuat lalu mendekatiku dan meniup lilinnya.

"YYEEEYYY!" seru hyungdeul.

"Semoga kau semakin dewasa Sehun!" doa Minseok hyung.

"Semoga apa yang kau inginkan terkabul!" doa Luhan hyung.

"Semoga kau dan Jongin tetap selalu bersama!" doa Kris hyung yang aku dan Sehun langsung amini.

"Semoga karirmu sukses tanpa kendala!" doa Suho hyung.

"Semoga kau selalu sehat, Sehun!" doa Lay hyung.

"Semoga kau selalu kuat, supaya tetap bisa melindungi Jongin!" doa Baekhyun hyung.

"Semoga kau bisa mengurangi kadar kejahilanmu!" doa Chen hyung.

"Aku rasa yang satu itu tidak bisa hyung!" ujar Sehun dengan kerlingan jahil. Aku berdiri bersisihan dengannya, dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku.

"Semoga kau masih tetap percaya pada Jongin!" doa Chanyeol hyung.

"Semoga kemampuanmu dalam banyak hal meningkat!" doa Kyungsoo hyung.

"Semoga kau dan Jongin cepat menikah!" doa Tao hyung.

"Semoga Sehunnie tetap cinta pada Jongin! Dan selalu menjadi Sehunnya Jongin!" dia tertawa mendengar doaku.

"Ne ne, aku tetap akan mencintaimu dan menjadi Sehunmu! Chu~" kuluman lembut Sehun berikan padaku. Aku terbawa suasana, sehingga lupa dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Angghh~ Sehunhhh~" lenguhku.

"YAK! MAKNAE!"

.

.

Kamar

"Sehun, aku tak punya kado untukmu, bagaimana?" lirihku pada Sehun yang kini bermain dengan anak rambutku.

"Hmm? Gwaenchana, aku juga tak mengharap kado darimu, selama kau ingat dan mengucapkannya padaku, aku sudah senang Jongin~" aku tersentuh.

"Aku tulus mencintaimu, dan kau tahu itu dengan baik, Jongin! Aku tak butuh apapun darimu, aku hanya butuh cinta dan dirimu untuk selalu bersamaku, hanya itu!" aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Gomawo Sehunnie~" dia balas tersenyum dan mencium keningku.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, ngomong-ngomong soal hadiah, bagaimana kalau kau berikan saja dirimu padaku?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menggoda, wajahku bersemu merah lalu melemparnya dengan bantal.

"MESUMMM!" kesalku.

"Mesum-mesum begini kau mencintainya kan?" godanya, dia menaiki tubuhku, sehingga dia berada di atasku sekarang. Wajahnya yang semakin maskulin itu nampak tampan.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, Jonginnie~" aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal, dan dia langsung mencium dan melumatnya.

"Cppkk~ angghh~ Sehunhhh eunggghh~" lumatannya yang awalnya lembut berubah menjadi panas dan bernafsu.

"Ngghhh~ sehuniieehhh~ nyyaahhh~" aku melenguh keras. Ciumannya turun menuju leherku dan menghisapnya keras, membuatku memekik.

"Kkkh! Sehunhh!" dia menatapku lembut.

"Kau. Milikku. Kim. Jong. In!"

.

.

TBC/END


	8. Chapter 8

Kado Untuk Baekhyun

:EXO:

:HunKai+Baekhyun:

::

Toko 1

"Yang ini Sehun!" seru Jongin, namun namja tampan tinggi di sampingnya malah fokus pada hal lain.

"Sehun!" kesal Jongin. Sehun menoleh dan menghela nafas.

"Topi itu sudah banyak jenisnya di lemari Baekkie hyung!" ujar Sehun. Jongin merengut.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Jongin kesal.

"Kita cari ke toko lain saja. Kajja!" Sehun menarik Jongin keluar dari toko.

"Jangan sampai seperi kejadian ultah Chanyeol hyung waktu di EXO's Showtime, kita keluar dari toko pertama lalu kembali lagi ke toko yang sama!" dumel Jongin, Sehun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Jongin. Lucu.

"Iya iya, tidak akan. Di sana tak ada yang menarik minatku!" ujar Sehun. Jongin memandangnya skeptis.

"Apanya yang tidak, huh? Dulu kau juga bilang begitu saat mencari kado untuk Minseok hyung!" ujar Jongin kesal. Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, kekasihnya lucu sekali sih ketika mendumel.

"Sudahlah, berhenti mendumel, love~" Jongin mengernyit.

"Itu panggilan Taekwoon hyung untuk Hakyeon hyung, kau mengcopynya?" Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Aku rasa itu romantis. Leo hyung diam-diam romantis juga~" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini!" Sehun hanya tertawa pelan.

.

.

Toko 2

"Eyeliner?" tanya Jongin. Sehun nampak berpikir.

"Aku rasa, nanti pasti ada yang membelikannya juga!" ujar Sehun. Jongin berpikir lagi.

"Hmmm? Lalu apa?" tanya Jongin. Sehun nampak berpikir.

"Jaket? Tidak tidak, itu pasti Kris hyung! Sepatu? Pasti Tao hyung! Cincin? Pastinya Lay hyung! Topi? Sudah banyak! Kaos kaki? Kyungsoo hyung pasti! Apa yang belum?" pikir Sehun sembari bergumam random. Jongin sendiri mengedarkan pandangannya pada toko tersebut, melihat apa yang mungkin bisa dijadikan kado untuk Baekhyun.

"Hei Hunnie!" Sehun menoleh menatap kekasihnya.

"Apa?" Jongin menatap Sehun.

"Apa sesuatu yang tidak biasa namun manis?" tanya Jongin. Sehun nampak berpikir.

"Entahlah!" jawab Sehun singkat. Jongin mendengus.

"Ayo keluar! Di sini tak ada apapun!" keluh Jongin. Sehun mengangguk.

.

.

Toko 3

"Lho? Suho hyung dan Kris hyung?" panggil keduanya pada sosok dua hyung mereka.

"Eh? Sehun? Jongin?" keempatnya saling bertatapan lalu tertawa.

"Sudah sudah! Kita jadi pusat perhatian!" ujar Kris.

"Hyung, kalian sudah dapat kado untuk Baekkie hyung?" tanya Jongin. Keduanya menggeleng.

"Kalian?" Sehun dan Jongin juga menggeleng.

"Ini toko ke tiga kami!" ujar Sehun.

"Yasudah, ayo cari sama-sama!" keempatnya langsung berpencar.

.

"Sehun sehun!" Sehun menatap kekasihnya bingung.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kita berikan pada Baekkie hyung!" Sehun menatap kekasihnya.

"Mwo?" Jongin tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Dorm

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI BAEKHYUNNNIEE!" Baekhyun menatap terharu pada saudara-saudaranya juga kekasih Chinanya yang memberinya kejutan kecil padanya.

"Hiks gomawoo~" Baekhyun menghambur pada pelukan Lay.

"Sshhtt~ uljimaa~" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Ah! Aku jadi terharu~" ujar Baekhyun. Mereka tertawa.

"Saengil chukkae Baekkiee, wish you all the best!" ujar Minseok.

"Hei, Baek! Kurangi kadar kecewetanmu!" ujar Luhan. Baekhyun tertawa.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa hyung!" ujar Baekhyun nyengir.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkat apa, Baek! Tambah sukses, eoh?!" Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar doa Kris.

"Aku... apapun yang terbaik untukmu, dan tetap sehat, Baek!" doa Suho.

"Gomawo hyung!" Suho tersenyum kecil.

"Semoga kau semakin cantik, manis, dan semakin mencintaiku!" ucapan Lay diakhiri dengan ciuman lembut di bibir Baekhyun.

"Hyunggiee~" gumam Baekhyun malu.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apapun untukmu semoga lancar, Baek!" doa Chen.

"Gomawo chenchen!" Baekhyun memeluk Chen di sampingnya.

"Tetap ramai, Byun!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhigh-five ria.

"Kau mau apa dariku?" tanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun merengut.

"Masakanmu!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lucu lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Saengil chukkae hyung~" Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan mengangguk lalu melepas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau apa sekarang?" tanya Tao.

"Entahlah, bagaimana kalau doakan dramaku sukses?" Tao terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, Baek hyung!" tatapan Baekhyun teralih pada duo maknaenya.

"Kalian?" tanya Baekhyun. HunKai saling pandang.

"Semoga lancar saja apa yang ingin kau kerjakan, kami mendoakanmu selalu!" ujar Jongin mewakili Sehun sekalian.

"Manis sekalii~" goda Baekhyun.

Semua member memberikan kado masing-masing pada Baekhyun. Dan lagi-lagi duo maknae itu belakangan.

"Kalian tak membawa apapun?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kau ingin kami membawa apa, hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah, apapun aku terima kok!" ujar Baekhyun. Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang. Lalu memberikan sebuah flashdisk

"Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Buka saja!" ujar Sehun. Laptop Chanyeol jadi sasaran Baekhyun.

"EH?!"

" _SAENGIL CHUKAE URI BYU BAEKHYUN OPPAA! SARANGHAEEE!"_ mata Baekhyun memanas, itu dari fans, video berganti di sebuah rumah.

" _Saengil chukkae sayang~ semoga kau panjang umur, sehat selalu, sukses, dan segera bawa cucu ke hadapan eomma, eoh? Langgeng dengan Yixing ne? Cepatlah buat undangan, eomma menantikannya!"_ wajahnya memerah. Dari eommanya, kini ke tempat appanya.

" _Doa appa tak beda jauh dengan eommamu sayang, saengil chukkae Baekhyunnie~"_ air matanya mulai mengalir, dari appanya kini berganti hyungnya, noonanya, dan keponakannya.

" _Saengil chukkae Byun Baekhyunnieee! Kami mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu!"_ isakan lirih terdengar. Video itu berganti di sebuah taman. Di sana ada banner, bertuliskan, "SAENGIL CHUKKAE KEURIGO SARANGHAE BYUN BAEKHYUN, 160506"

" _SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI CHINGUUU~"_ isakannya terdengar, itu dari teman-teman SMAnya dan teman-teman artisnya. Hingga video itu berganti di gedung SM.

" _SAENGIL CHUKKAE BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_ itu dari senior dan juniornya. Hingga video itu berganti di depan dorm. Menampilkan wajah Sehun dan Jongin.

" _Hyunggie, kami kebingungan mencari kado untukmu, pasti semuanya sudah memberikan barang-barang yang kau inginkan padamu, kami memberi yang berbeda!"_ itu Jongin dengan senyum manisnya, dongsaeng beruangnya.

" _Hyung, aku tak tahu apa kau suka dengan kado kami, tapi saengil chukkae, doa kami sama dengan doa orang-orang yang selalu mencintaimu dan menyayangimu, hyung! Saranghae!"_ itu Sehun, isakan Baekhyun lolos saat merasa dua orang memeluknya.

"Saengil chukkae hyungnya Sehun dan Jongin!"

.

.

Dorm

Kamar HunKai

"Sehunniieeee~ aku bahagiaaa!" Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Na do na do!" ujar Sehun.

"Sehunnie, rencanaku manis kan?" Sehun mengangguk, lalu mendongakkan wajah manis Jongin.

"Semanis wajahmu, sayang~" ciuman lembut itu terjadi. Sangat lembut, tidak ada nafsu, hanya cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Saranghae, Jonginniee~" Jongin tersenyum dalam ciuman itu.

"Saranghae, Sehunniee~" balas Jongin, dan lumatan-lumatan itu terjadi semakin panas.

"Errmmhh... eungghh... Sehunieehhh..." Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jongin.

"Kita lanjutkan!" pekik Sehun.

"SEHUNNN!"

.

.

TBC/END


	9. Chapter 9

Jongin Cemburu Pada Chanyeol

: EXO:

:HunKai+ Chanyeol:

::

Jongin cemburu dan kesal pada kekasihnya dan hyungnya, Chanyeol. Setiap saat mereka pasti akan tertangkap kamera berdua. Entah sengaja atau tidak. Dan momentnya bersama sang kekasih jadi berkurang, belum lagi dia masih harus berjuang membuat skandal dengan Krystal. Dia ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Saat ulang tahun Suho mereka berdua pergi memberi kejutan pada Suho hanya berdua, tanpa mengajak yang lain. Bagaimana dia tak cemburu? Lalu saat acara SM bersama Jungmo, Yeri, dan Leeteuk, yang diundang kenapa Chen, Chanyeol, dan Sehun? Kenapa Chen atau Chanyeolnya tidak diganti dia saja?

"Aku tak mau bicara denganmu!" kesal Jongin lalu pergi dari hadapan Sehun yang menganga tak percaya.

"Babyy~ chagi~ sayang~ jangan marah padaku~" bujuk Sehun. Jongin tak mengindahkannya dia malah bermanja pada Minseok.

"Hyung, ayo temani aku keluar!" ajak Jongin pada Minseok. Namja berpipi bulat itu mengangguk.

"Kajja!" Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama menatap kepergian dua uke manis itu dengan wajah bodoh.

"YAK! MAKNAE BODOH! Ini gara-gara kau!" kesal Luhan.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Sehun tak terima disalahkan.

"Kau pikir kenapa Jongin marah padamu dan malah memilih berdua pergi dengan Minseokku?!" Luhan bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Dia cemburu padaku?" tanya Sehun, Luhan menggeplak kepala Sehun keras.

"Selain bodoh kau tidak peka! Iya jelas dia cemburu padamu, tepatnya pada Chanyeol!" namja yang dimaksud tepat lewat.

"Aku? Aku kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau dan Chanyeol selalu sering terlibat dalam satu acara atau entah apa itu. Dan Jongin kesal kalau kau tahu! Dia ingin bersama denganmu tapi selalu tidak bisa!" jelas Luhan dengan nada marah.

"Ahh~" ucap Chanyeol paham.

"Berjuang sana maknae!" ujar Chanyeol lalu pergi begitu saja.

"YAK! HYUNG! INI SALAHMU JUGA!" marah Sehun, namun diacuhkan Chanyeol.

"Hahhh~"

.

.

Sepulangnya Jongin jalan-jalan dengan Minseok, Sehun sudah menunggunya di sofa ruang tengah. Sedangkan Luhan sudah menarik Minseok duluan.

"Apa sih? Minggir sana!" kesal Jongin. Namun Sehun menghadang langkahnya, membuat Jongin kesal, dia pergi ke kanan, Sehun ikut, ke kiri, Sehun ikut, karena kesal ia menginjak kaki Sehun.

"AWW! JONGIN!" pekik Sehun kaget, Jongin tak perduli dan pergi ke kamar. Sehun mengikutinya meskipun dengan langkah tertatih. Begitu-begitu Jongin tetaplah namja.

"Sayang~ maafkan aku sungguh!" ujar Sehun. Jongin menatap tajam namun malah terkesan lucu.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku sayang, aku juga maunya denganmu bukan Chanyeol hyung, aku mohon maafkan aku~" mohon Sehun. Jongin menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kau tahu Sehunnie? Aku awalnya tak masalah kalau sekali dua kali, tapi ini berkali-kali, mereka melarangku dekat denganmu, dan memintaku selalu menempel pada Krystal, waktuku di dorm bersamamu juga terpotong. Kau sibuk dan selalu pulang malam, dan aku selalu sendiri di dorm. Paginya kau selalu bangun lebih dulu dariku, lalu pergi pagi-pagi untuk jadwalmu, lalu kau malam tadi saat memberi kejutan pada Suho hyung, kau juga tak bilang padaku dan langsung pergi bersama Chanyeol hyung! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana persaanku, Sehun?" tanya Jongin dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Maafkan aku Jongin-ah, tak akan aku ulangi lagi, aku mohon, aku juga tak mau jauh darimu~" lirih Sehun, dia peluk tubuh bergetar Jongin.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Jongin, maafkan aku~" mohon Sehun. Dia usap lembut surai Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, aku mencintaimu~" **chu~**

"Sehun~"

"Aku di sini Jongin, aku di sini!"

"Saranghae, Sehun~"

.

.

TBC/END


	10. Chapter 10

Sehun Untuk Jongin, Jongin Untuk Sehun

:EXO:

:HunKai:

::

Dorm

Sehun nampak duduk manis di ruang tengah dan fokus pada ponselnya. Jongin yang baru datang dari dapur cemberut melihat Sehun masih asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Aku diacuhkan, huh?! Oke, aku pergi dengan Ravi dan Taemin saja, bye!" Jongin langsung melangkah menuju pintu, namun sepasang lengan kekar menahan pingganggnya.

"Lakukan, dan kau tidak bisa berjalan seminggu!" ancam suara berat itu. Jongin mengerucut kesal.

"Habis kau sibuk dengan ponselmu sejak kau bangun tidur, aku kau acuhkan!" kesal Jongin. Sehun mencium bibir Jongin dan melumatnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku sayang, tapi sejak tadi pagi eomma terus-terusan menerorku, bertanya kapan aku pulang dan membawaku ke hadapan mereka" wajah Jongin merona, bukankah itu tandanya, eomma Sehun ingin cepat-cepat Jongin menjadi menantunya, kan?

"Kenapa tak bilang? Aku tadi sudah berpikir kau selingkuh dariku!" ujar Jongin dengan cemberut lucunya. Sehun yang gemas mencium bibir Jongin cepat dan mengusak rambutnya gemas.

"Mian mian" Sehun menarik Jongin menuju sofa ruang tengah dan memangkunya.

"Jadi? Kapan calon nyonya Oh ini mau diajak pulang, hm?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda, Jongin merona dan memukul lengan Sehun pelan. Dia menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan Sehun.

"Kapan kita longgar?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau maunya kapan? Aku rasa kita longgar-longgar saja akhir-akhir ini" jawab Sehun. Jongin nampak berpikir.

"Lusa?" tanyanya, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk eommanya yang sejak tadi pagi menerornya.

"Ne, lusa! Jadi bersiaplah, Nyonya Oh!" **chu**

"Sehuuuunnnnn~"

.

.

Lusanya, setelah berpamitan dengan Suho, mereka langsung tancap gas menuju kediaman Oh. Jongin berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya karena godaan Sehun yang terus memanggilnya "Nyonya Oh".

"Sehuuunnn~ hentikann!" pekik Jongin. Sehun tertawa dan tangannya mengacak gemas surai Sehun sembari masih fokus menyetir.

"Ne ne, sudah jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, yang ada kita malam baru sampai di rumah!" ujar Sehun. Jongin merona.

"Mesum!"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan setengah jam, mereka sampai di kediaman Oh.

"Aku pulanggg~ eommaaaa!" Sehun masuk rumah setelah memarkir mobilnya dan diikuti Jongin di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, kau-OMO! JONGIINNNN!" Eomma Oh dengan segera mendorong Sehun dan memeluk Jongin.

"OMO! Akhirnya kau datang juga kemari! Kyaaa! Aku bahagia sekali! Ahh! Bogoshippo sayang~" Jongin balas memeluk eomma Oh.

"Na do bogoshippoyo eommaa~" balas Jongin. Sehun merengut.

"Ini yang anak mana yang menantu mana sih?" gerutu Sehun, Appa Oh yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Sepertinya posisimu sudah digeser oleh Jongin!" ujar Appa Oh, Sehun mendengus namun tertawa pelan kemudian.

"Mana Sejun hyung?" tanya Sehun. Appa Oh menunjuk namja di belakang Sehun.

"Di belakangmu!" Sehun menoleh cepat dan meloncat kecil melihat sosok hyung yang wajahnya serupa dengannya berdiri dengan tatapan datar.

"Hyung, kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Sehun kesal.

"Suaramu tak pantas untuk memekik! Jongin, kau tak rindu hyung?" Sehun melongo, hyungnya langsung menghampiri kekasihnya, tanpa menyapanya dulu yang notabennya dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri?

"Waah~ mana dongsaeng kandung sama dongsaeng iparnya sih? Apa dia tak bisa membedakan? Setidaknya beri salam atau pelukan dulu, bukannya malah nyosor kekasih orang!" dumel Sehun. Sejun yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

"Sayangnya dongsaeng iparku jauh lebih manis daripada dongsaeng kandungku!" ujar Sejun menggoda dongsaengnya.

"YA TERUS SANA SAMA JONGIN!" kesal Sehun. Jongin tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan semenya.

"Sudah sudah, Sehun! Jongin! Cepat bereskan barang kalian, lalu makan, eomma tadi sudah menyiapkan makan siang khusus untuk kalian!" kedua namja itu mengangguk.

.

.

"Sehuuuunnn~ jangan marah padakuuu!" rengek Jongin. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Siapa sih yang marah padamu, sayang?" Sehun mengusak rambut Jongin gemas.

"Habisnya kau mendiamkanku terus~" rengek Jongin. Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Mian mian, sudah kajja, kita makan!" Jongin mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, suasana hangat menghampiri keluarga Oh yang menikmati makan siang mereka.

Selesai makan, Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk tidur siang, jarang-jarang mereka dapat waktu tidur siang.

"Hunnie, eomma bertanya padaku, kapan kita menikah?" tanya Jongin.

"Entahlah, kita masih muda, sayang. Terlebih kita idol, aku tak tahu kapan hari yang cocok untuk kita menikah!" ujar Sehun. Jongin menggumam sembari merapatkan dirinya pada pelukan kekasihnya.

"Aku juga tak tahu kapan hari yang cocok" gumam Jongin pelan. Sehun mengusap lembur rambut Jongin.

"Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah~" Jongin memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun juga tidur!" Sehun tertawa pelan, dia cium lembut kening Jongin.

"Nee~"

.

.

Malam harinya setelah makan malam, keluarga Oh dan Jongin duduk di ruang keluarga, mereka berbagi cerita, dan saling melempar candaan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Appa dan eomma Oh sudah pergi tidur, Sejun juga pergi tidur. Akhirnya Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk ikut tidur.

"Jong, ngomong-ngomong, kamarku kedap suara!" ujar Sehun, Jongin yang tak paham maksud Sehun mengernyit.

"Lalu?" tanya Jongin dengan polosnya, membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak mengecap rasa manis bibir kissable Jongin.

"Enngghh~" lenguh Jongin.

"Ini maksudku!" Sehun kembali menyambar bibir kissable Jongin dan melumatnya lembut dan bernafsu.

"Sehunnhhh~ ssudahh sesakkhhh~ ahhh~" lenguh Jongin. Ciuman Sehun turun menuju leher Jongin. Dia mengecupi leher itu dan memberi kissmark di sana.

"Annghh! Sehunnhh!" Jongin meremas rambut Sehun gemas.

"Aku sudah tak tahan, Jongin!" dan malam itu menjadi malam terpanas, Jongin dan Sehun.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Jongin menggerutu kesal karena dia tak bisa bangun dari kasur. Semalam mereka bercinta sampai pukul 3 pagi, Sehun menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Sehunnnnn~ tanggung jawab! Aku tak bisa jalan!" kesal Jongin. Sehun tertawa kecil, dia duduk di hadapan Jongin dan mencium lembut bibir Jongin.

"Arra chagi" Sehun menggendong tubuh Jongin dan membawanya keluar menuju ruang makan.

"OMO! Jongin? Apa yang terjadi, nak?" tanya eomma Oh kaget. Jongin nyengir lucu, Sehun tertawa pelan.

"OH SEHUN!" pekik Sejun dan eomma Oh, sedang Appa Oh hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Hari itu, keluarga Oh sibuk, hanya tinggal Sehun dan Jongin yang kini duduk di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi.

"Sehun, kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya Jongin, Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau aku tak mencintaimu, aku tak mungkin menghajarmu habis-habisan dan membawamu ke hadapan appa dan eomma!" Jongin mengerucut.

"Kau itu yang mesum!" Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Ada apa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sehun, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya... khawatir saja" jawab Jongin pelan. Sehun membalik duduk Jongin, dari yang membelakanginya menjadi menghadapnya.

"Tatap mataku Kim Jongin!" Jongin mendongak dan menatap mata Sehun. Di sana, hanya ada sosoknya.

"Kau lihat? Aku hanya melihatmu, Kim Jongin. Aku mencintaimu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu, aku mencintaimu apa adanya, aku mencintai segala yang ada di dirimu, bukan hanya tubuhmu semata, aku benar-benar mencintai seorang Kim Jongin!" Jongin merasa matanya panas.

"Aku hanya terpesona olehmu, mataku hanya menatapmu, dan hatiku sudah kau miliki, bagaimana aku bisa berpaling? Kalau kau ingin aku berpaling, kembalikan dulu hatiku!" Jongin menggeleng.

"Tak akan!" Sehun tersenyum lembut, dia cium lembut bibir Jongin, benar-benar ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu, ciuman kasih sayang antar keduanya.

"Selamanya aku hanya mencintaimu, Oh Sehun hanya mencintai Kim Jongin, sampai seterusnya hingga akhir. Oh Sehun hanya untuk Kim Jongin!" air mata Jongin turun.

"Hiks aku mencintaimu hiks juga Sehunnie hiks aku milikmu, Kim Jongin hanya untuk Oh Sehun! Huwaaa saranghae Sehunnn!" Jongin memeluk erat Sehun yang dibalas juga oleh Sehun.

"Na do"

.

.

END


End file.
